pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting Some ZZZ's
Fighting Some ZZZ's is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/6/2017. It is a crossover with Pokémon Chronicles: Kanto. Story Kyle, a boy with raven-hair, wearing blue jeans, a black and red t-shirt, with a red and white cap walks with Stephanie, a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white blouse and jeans. Pikachu rides on Kyle’s shoulder. They travel along a pathway when a small tent with a Pokéball logo appears before them. Sign: “Welcome to the Dream Tent! This tent is designed to be the pinnacle of your dreams, as you control the experience! Enjoy the dream like world tailored just for you. You may use it to train, revisit previous locations, obtain anything you’ve ever wished for and more! If you are a trainer, please be advised that you won’t be alone. Trainers from all around the globe may interact with you, creating a simulated yet real life experience for all! Come and try! We know you’ll enjoy it!!” Kyle: This looks pretty neat. Stephanie: (Skeptical) “Obtain anything you’ve ever wished for?" That seems like an outlandish claim. Kyle: Let’s check it out. There can’t be any harm in trying it. Stephanie: Ugh! Fine. But I get to choose the next activity that we do. Kyle: Done deal. The two walk into the tent, it becoming pitch black instantly. Kyle can’t see anything, when a light appears at the end of the tunnel. He comes out on a large battlefield, with the audience filled with cheering spectators. On the other side of the field is a woman with white hair with a green headband in it, tan skin wearing a grey sleeveless shirt. She has a black sweatshirt wrapped around her waist, a sky blue skirt with black leggings on, and green flats. Announcer: We now have Kyle battling against Professor Burnet! Burnet is a popular figure here in the Mirage Stadium, and has entertained us many times before! Let us see how Kyle fairs against her! Kyle: Yeah! Bring it on! Burnet: (Smug) Don’t get too excited kid. I’m not that big a pushover. Ralts, let’s go! Burnet throws a Pokéball, choosing Ralts. Ralts: Ralts! Kyle: Whoa! A Pokémon I’ve never seen! Obviously, my choice will be Pikachu! Pikachu: Alright! Let’s get it on! Kyle: Whoa! You can talk? Pikachu: I can?! Pikachu looks at himself, as if intrigued by this as well. He then grasps his face and looks excited. Pikachu: Sweet! Kyle: In that case, it’s time to duel! Pikachu, start with Quick Attack! Burnet: Catch it with Confusion! Pikachu dashes forward, leaving a streak of white energy behind him. Ralts holds its hands out, glowing blue. Pikachu is caught in Confusion, lifted off the ground. Burnet: And pelt it with Hidden Power! Kyle: Pikachu, deflect it with Thunder Shock! Ralts forms silver energy balls around it, as Pikachu releases a Thunder Shock. The attacks explode on collision, knocking Pikachu back. Burnet: This dream may have led me to this battle, but it is time to get back to work! Ralts, wrap this up with Breakneck Blitz! Kyle: What’s Breakneck Blitz?! Ralts stands for a moment, energy storing up in it. It is surrounded in an orange aura as it rockets forward, charging at Pikachu in a full out charge. Pikachu: Ah! It’s coming right at me! Kyle: Uh, quick! Swing Iron Tail around! Pikachu’s tail glows like iron as he swings it, it colliding with Breakneck Blitz. Pikachu is sent flying into the air, while Ralts is down on one knee. Burnet does a face palm. Burnet: Aye yah! A Steel move! The one counter to Ralts’ Fairy type. Kyle: Pikachu! Can you keep going?! Pikachu corrects himself in midair, now in control. Pikachu: Obviously! Kyle: Then use Electro Ball! Pikachu’s tail is surrounded by a yellow electric ball, as he swings the Electro Ball from his tail. Electro Ball slams into Ralts, exploding and knocking it back defeated. Announcer: And Kyle the rookie wins it! Kyle: Whoo-hoo! Did you see that, Stephanie? Kyle turns around, seeing Stephanie wasn’t there. Kyle simply shrugs his shoulders and focuses back on the field, Pikachu running into his arms. Pikachu: That was so cool! Kyle: Yeah, you were great! Burnet returns Ralts as Kyle runs over to her. Kyle: What was that super powerful move you just did? Burnet: Ah, you’re not familiar with the Alola region it seems. That was what we call a Z-Move. It is actually quite difficult to execute in real life but here in the dream world it is no problem. Kyle: Really?! Teach me! Burnet: (Chuckles) Fine, fine! You’ll just have to come back to the library with me! End Scene Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta approach the base of Mt. Coronet, where a small tent with a Pokéball logo is set up. A sign is placed in front of it, as the group stops to read it. Sign: “Welcome to the Dream Tent! This tent is designed to be the pinnacle of your dreams, as you control the experience! Enjoy the dream like world tailored just for you. You may use it to train, revisit previous locations, obtain anything you’ve ever wished for and more! If you are a trainer, please be advised that you won’t be alone. Trainers from all around the globe may interact with you, creating a simulated yet real life experience for all! Come and try! We know you’ll enjoy it!!” Conway: It sounds like some interconnected MMORPG. Dawn: I’m sorry, what was that? Conway: Massive multiplayer online role playing game. With virtual reality from the sounds of it. Crystal: I think it sounds awesome! We have to try it out! Please, please, please?! Ian: Sure. It sounds like I can train here, so I’m up for it. Crystal: Yay! Let’s go, let’s go! Crystal runs head first into the tent, disappearing into the darkness inside. Ian, Conway and Dawn follow in, Dawn returning her Ponyta. Ian and Conway disappear into the tent next, as Dawn is the last one to enter. The walkway is dark as Dawn walks, obviously irritated. Dawn: Did you three just intentionally leave me behind?! I swear, it is impossible to find good help these days! It is in time such as these that I wish I were back at home, with Sebastian running things smoothly. Sebastian: You rang, m’lady? Dawn screams as she flinches back, Sebastian the butler standing by her side. She looks around, seeing that she is in fact in her home; a luxurious mansion with red carpentry, a large staircase in the foyer and maids standing along the steps. They all make a bowing motion to Dawn as she attempts to fathom the events. Dawn: I’m, I’m home. Sebastian: Of course you are, m’lady. Would like anything? Dawn: Hm, now that you mention it, I would like to try out a new gown. Sebastian: Of course. Dawn enters a large ballroom, wearing an enormous black and white ballroom gown. She twirls with it, the colors melding together. A throne like chair aways her in front of a stage, as she takes the seat for herself. Dawn: Ah! How I’ve missed this lifestyle! I wonder what my in-home entertainment shall be for the night. A curtain rises, revealing the jester. The jester is wearing a magenta suit, black vest and a black mask that whitens out his eyes. The jester bows, as Dawn applauds him. Dawn: A jester! I must say that it is an unusual choice. If this isn’t entertaining, I can kick him out. Jester: Oh, but the show isn’t for you, m’lady. A Xatu appears beside the jester, as the room fades and reforms as a Contest stage. Dawn remains in her gown, as the jester and Xatu prepare for battle. Jester: It is for me. Now let the show commence! Dawn: A battle? Ugh. It did say there were trainers here. I had almost forgotten this wasn't home. Very well. Ponyta! Dawn opens her Pokéball, choosing Ponyta. Ponyta whinnies in excitement. Dawn: Go for Flame Wheel. Jester: Psychic. Ponyta charges forward being encased in a Flame Wheel, as Xatu stops it with Psychic. It then blasts Ponyta away, defeating it. Dawn: That’s it?! Jester: Appears so. Farewell. The jester and Xatu disappear, as the mansion returns to normal. Dawn: That was a waste of time. End Scene Crystal runs through an amusement park, her eyes glistening from all the attractions. There are vendors for food, games to play, stuffed Pokémon plushes to be won, and rides. There are roller coasters that tower in the distance, tower drops, spinning tea cups, log rides and a large ferris wheel. Hundreds of people pass her by, some bumping into her. Crystal: Eeeh! I’ve always wanted to go to an amusement park! Ever since seeing them on TV at Professor Oak’s place! Hey guys, what should we ride first… Crystal turns to look at the others, her voice dying off when she realizes they are nowhere in sight. She looks a bit perplexed, but the crowd forces her to move forward. She breaks away and makes it to a bench, panting. Crystal: (Groans) What’s the point of a dream excursion if you get separated from your friends? I guess not everyone has the same dream, but still. Butterfree: Free! Free! Crystal looks up, seeing a Butterfree fly overhead. She watches her go and land by Stephanie, who looks down in the dumps as well. Crystal heads over in that direction. Stephanie: (Sighs) No sign of him, huh? Butterfree: (Shakes head) Free free. Stephanie: I see. Thank you for your help. Return. Stephanie returns Butterfree, as Crystal makes it over to her. Crystal: Hi! Uh, are you looking for your friends too? Stephanie: Huh? Oh, just the one. He got excited about this “dream tent” and ran off somewhere. Bah! Some dream tent. I wanted to go to this amusement park with him, but it turns out that it didn’t work out like that. Crystal: I know! I’ve always wanted to go to an amusement park… Stephanie: …But I was never allowed to before. Huh. Maybe we can help each other out with that. I’m Stephanie. Crystal: Crystal! As long as we’re separated from our regular friends, we might as well have a good time! Now come on! I wanna ride the ferris wheel! Crystal grabs Stephanie’s hand, dragging her along. They make it onto the ferris wheel, their cart going up. Crystal gazes out of the cage, awestruck. Crystal: We’re so high up! Stephanie: It is an amazing view. Jester: Yes, quite. Crystal and Stephanie gasp in shock, the jester sitting alongside them. He then snaps his fingers, as the cart elongates, forming into a battlefield. The jester takes one side with his Xatu. Jester: And to keep going on this ride, you’ll have to defeat me in a battle! Crystal: Defeat you? Oh, you’re on! Stephanie: Uh, should we really be doing this? Crystal: Come on, Stephanie. Back me up here. Together I’m sure we can beat her! Stephanie: Very well. Butterfree! Crystal: Wingull! Stephanie and Crystal throw their Pokéballs, choosing Butterfree and Wingull. Butterfree: Free! Free! Wingull: Wing! Stephanie: Butterfree, use Gust! Crystal: And Wingull, back it up with Blizzard! Butterfree flaps her wings for Gust, as Wingull breathes a Blizzard with it. Xatu stands on the other side of the field, undeterred. Jester: Psychic. Xatu swings its wings open, releasing a powerful Psychic shockwave. The attacks hits Butterfree and Wingull, grounding them. Xatu Teleports, standing above them. Crystal: It’s fast! Wingull, Shock Wave! Wingull’s beak shines yellow, firing a stream of electricity. Xatu uses Psychic, and moves Butterfree to act as a shield. Butterfree is defeated as Xatu blasts Wingull with Shadow Ball, defeating her as well. Stephanie: Butterfree! Crystal: That’s a low blow! Using another Pokémon as a shield! Jester: It doesn’t matter how you win, but it matters that you win. Experience points are earned the same way. Good day. The jester and Xatu disappear, as the cart returns to normal. They stop at the top of the ferris wheel, Crystal looking back out. Stephanie is unsettled by the exchange. Stephanie: That guy’s just going around battling people. I hope Kyle’s alright. Burnet: Ah! You must be Stephanie! Stephanie gasps again as Professor Burnet appears beside her. Crystal turns, ready for another battle. Crystal: Another trainer? Burnet: Ha! No, you won’t encounter many trainers in the manner you just did. I’m Professor Burnet. (She looks at Stephanie) If you are Stephanie, I was sent by your friend Kyle. He wanted me to check up on you. Stephanie: Check up on me? Where is he? Burnet: (Grinning) At the library of course! Stephanie: (In disbelief) Kyle? At a library? Burnet: Yep. He was the second guest I had there today. Usually nobody goes to a library in their dreams. Crystal: (Gasps) That must be Conway! He’s big on doing research, so he might using this dream world to look up new information! Burnet: A friend of yours, huh? You're free to come along with us! Conway is in a library, as he pulls a book off the shelf. Kyle and Pikachu are in the background, watching a screen showing all the different types of Z-Moves. Conway opens the book up, all the pages being blank. Conway: What a letdown. This system is using my own personal memories to fill in the details on what I think should be there. Therefore, I can’t read a book here that I haven’t read in real life. Conway puts the book back on the shelf, crossing his arms in deliberation. Conway: But if this is a virtual reality world, then the text of a book should be programmed in for anyone to read. I guess “Dream Tent” wasn’t just a catchy title. Burnet: Quite perceptive. Burnet, Crystal and Stephanie arrive, Conway tilting his glasses up. Conway: But how? I mean, interconnected dreams?! It makes no sense. A virtual computer world makes much more sense than this! Burnet: And that is why my research focus is specifically on the theory of alternate dimensions! To be able to prove how this is real! Stephanie: (Irritated) Kyle, what are you doing? Stephanie goes over to Kyle and Pikachu, who are now eating from a large bowl of popcorn. Kyle: (Mouth full) Learning Z-Moves. Stephanie: Ugh. Chew your food first! Crystal: So how is this world real? Burnet: Take a look at the walls. Crystal and Conway look up at the walls, being limestone with carvings of Unown on them. Conway: The Unown? Burnet: According to Professor Hale, the Unown exist in their own dimension, and they possess a power that allows them to alter reality, no matter how slight. Alone, they can’t do much. But together… Conway: They can create an entire interconnected dimension. Burnet: That’s my working theory. Though I don’t understand how they run the tents. Crystal: So, every person that we see here entered a Dream Tent like the one we did? Burnet: (Playful smirk) Not everyone! Burnet reaches up over her head, her hand touching something solid. A Munna materializes, its mouth wrapped around Burnet’s head. Crystal and Conway gasp in fright at this, while Stephanie returns, moaning in disgust. Stephanie: (Gagging) Gross. Burnet: Not at all! It is a Munna! Munna feed on a person’s dream. I am actually in my lab, where my research assistants and interns are carefully monitoring and recording everything that is happening. Munna releases dream clouds that show the dream. Conway: Why do you have to proceed in that manner? Burnet: Tell me. Do you usually remember your dreams? Crystal: (Considering this) No. Not really. Burnet: And these Dream Tents work exactly the same way! After waking up, most if everyone who entered the tent will be unable to remember anything that happened here! From what I’ve recorded, they remember bits and pieces, which lure them back here if they ever find another tent. I can move around here with a bit more freedom due to Munna’s influence here. A cackling occurs, as the group turns around. The jester is standing across from them, the library floor having turned into a battlefield. Jester: This world is the perfect training ground. Even though it is a dream, your Pokémon still gain the experience and knowledge from battle, which is stored in their subconscious. Burnet: (Smiles) Hello Will. Here for another battle? Will: My training never ends. (He points at Conway) And he is my next opponent! Will’s Xatu appears, stepping onto the field. Conway tilts his glasses up. Conway: A dream battle, huh? Alright. Slowking. Conway draws a Pokéball, opening it and choosing Slowking. Slowking: Slow. Conway: Let’s hit them with Power Gem! Jester: Teleport to Shadow Ball! Slowking fires a red energy beam from the gem on its head, as Xatu Teleports to dodge. Xatu appears in front of Slowking, releasing an enlarged Shadow Ball that encases Slowking. The Shadow Ball fades, and Slowking is defeated. Conway: A single blow?! Jester: This realm is the perfect training ground, as the lines between reality and fantasy are blurred enough that fantasy can become reality. But now, I’m afraid I’ll have to go. Conway: Go? A book flies off the shelf, it opening and fluttering through the pages. It stops on a set of blank pages, as a suction effect occurs to suck the jester and Xatu into the book. The book closes afterwards, as it flies back onto the shelf. Burnet laughs as he goes. Burnet: That Will! Always showing off. Somehow, he has control over this world. I wish he would tell me his secrets! Conway: If he’s challenging trainers, he’ll be going after Ian. Crystal: Ian will be fine! Conway: Against a dream powered Pokémon? We’ll see. Ian has strict rules when it comes to battling. Stephanie: I wonder if that Will has battled Kyle already. Hey Kyle! Stephanie turns, seeing that Kyle and Pikachu are gone. She lets out a frustrated groan. Stephanie: Now where are they?! End Scene Ian and Piplup are in a field, with hundreds of Bidoof staring the two down. The Bidoof charge forward, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam, taking out several of them. Ian: Nice job. Now, keep up the Bubble Beam! Piplup: Piplup! Kyle: Gigavolt Havoc! A large ball of yellow electricity shoots through the air, crashing into the Bidoof horde and creating a massive electric explosion. The dream Bidoof all fade into dream dust, being blown off by the wind. Kyle and Pikachu cheer, giving each other a high five. Kyle: That was awesome! Pikachu: You’re telling me! I love that kind of power! Ian: (Watching the Bidoof fade) So, it is more of a dream world instead of a virtual reality like Conway suggested. Kyle: Huh? Hey there! Let’s battle! I wanna try out some more of these Z-moves! Pikachu, use Gigavolt Havoc! Pikachu builds up energy, forming the electric sphere in front of it. Pikachu punches it, sending it flying at a terrified Piplup. Piplup: (Screaming) Piplup! Ian: Are you kidding me?! Cubone, redirect it! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone! Cubone lands away to the side of Piplup, twirling and raising its bone. The Gigavolt Havoc gets right in Piplup’s face before it curves and hits Cubone, still releasing the explosion of electricity. Cubone remains unharmed from the attack. Kyle: Whoa! I didn’t see that coming! Then try this on for size! Squirtle, come out and show off your Hydro Vortex! Kyle throws his Pokéball, choosing Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle forms water energy in its mouth, then spews a Hydro Vortex that is a few stories tall. Cubone freaks out from the size of the attack, as Ian and Piplup run to join it. Ian: Piplup, use Whirlpool as a shield! Piplup glows bluish white, forming a Whirlpool in front of them. However, the Hydro Vortex is still larger in size. Ian: Make it bigger! Piplup strains, as the Whirlpool grows in size, matching the size of the Hydro Vortex. The attacks collide, Hydro Vortex powerful enough to push Piplup back. Ian and Cubone take off running to avoid being swept up in the attacks, though Piplup pushes to resist it. Kyle: Talk about taking that attack with ease! We’re going to have to try out a new one. Bulbasaur! Kyle throws his Pokéball, choosing Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Kyle: You’re on! Use Bloom Doom! Ian, Cubone and Piplup pant from exhaustion, as Bulbasaur glows light green as it builds up energy. Flowers begin to bloom across the field, them approaching Ian and his Pokémon. Ian’s eyes widen with realization. Ian: It’ll be a ground based attack. Staravia! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Star! Ian: Carry Piplup and Cubone into the sky! Quick! Staravia makes it down, Piplup and Cubone climbing onto his back as the flowers bloom underneath them. Staravia takes to the air as Ian runs, when the energy around Bulbasaur expands out, creating an explosion that travels along the flowers that almost catches up to Staravia. Staravia gets grazed by the attack, but manages to keep going. Staravia then dives down towards Kyle and his group when the Bloom Doom ends. Ian: Cubone, Bonemerang! Piplup, Bubble Beam! Staravia, Aerial Ace! Kyle: Whoa, whoa they’re coming in fast! Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! Squirtle, Bubble! Pikachu, Iron Tail! Cubone and Piplup jump up off Staravia’s back, Cubone throwing its bone as Piplup fires a stream of Bubble Beam. Bulbasaur extends vines and whips the Bonemerang from Pikachu. Squirtle releases a wave of Bubbles that cancels out Bubble Beam. Staravia speeds in, white energy streaks being left behind as he slams into Bulbasaur, defeating it. Pikachu jumps by and strikes Staravia with Iron Tail, defeating him. Kyle and Ian return their defeated Pokémon. Ian: That Iron Tail was a strong one. Why rely on the excess power of dream moves when your Pokémon are strong on their own? Kyle: Huh? The dream power is one of the coolest features here! My Pokémon become invincible! Ian: Don’t you want to be able to defeat your foes without that? If you win so easily, where is the fun or growth? You’re just going through life instead of experiencing it. I challenge you to a regular battle, no special dream moves. Kyle: Eh? (Pouts) Fine. I guess I could work on strengthening up my team. Kyle returns Squirtle, as he draws a new Pokéball. Kyle: Go, Sandshrew! Kyle throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandshrew. Sandshrew: Sand! Ian: Heh. Interesting. I choose Cubone. Cubone collects its bone, pointing it at Sandshrew. Pikachu and Piplup return to their trainer’s side. Kyle: Wait, Cubone? Why not use that Water Pokémon you’ve been using? Ian: (Smirks) Where’s the fun in that? Kyle: (Impressed) Dang, you’re weird! I like you! My name is Kyle! Ian: Ian. Now Cubone, Bonemerang! Kyle: Jump over it and go for Fury Swipes! Cubone throws its Bonemerang at Sandshrew, who runs on all fours. Sandshrew leaps over it, bearing its glowing white claws at Cubone. Sandshrew scratches Cubone with Fury Swipes several times before Bonemerang comes back and hits it from behind. Ian: Now Headbutt! Cubone Headbutts Sandshrew, causing it to tumble backwards. Cubone picks its bone up, ready to go. Ian: Use Focus Energy! Kyle: Hit it with Mud Slap! Cubone glows with a blue aura, which all focuses to its bone. Sandshrew scoops up mud from the ground, swinging its arm to release a stream of mud which hits Cubone in the face. Its eyes are forced shut, as it swings a Bone Club blindly through the air. Ian: Cubone, calm down! Kyle: Now Fury Swipes again! Sandshrew charges in, striking Cubone repeatedly with Fury Swipes. Cubone manages to block some strikes with its bone, swinging and missing with Bone Club. Kyle: And Poison Sting! Ian: Focus on your hearing! And parry with Bone Club! Cubone calms down, listening. Sandshrew’s tail glows with poison energy, swinging it to jab it into Cubone. Cubone swings Bone Club, stopping the attack. Sandshrew is stuck in midair from the attack, as Cubone Headbutts it. Sandshrew skids back defeated. Kyle: Ah! So close! Ian: Not bad. Definitely have potential. You just have to trust your Pokémon to be able to handle it. Kyle: (Returns Sandshrew) Sure. I’ll give that a try. Will: That was certainly a development. Ian and Kyle turn, as Will and Xatu are there. Will: I expected Kyle to overwhelm you with another high power move. But I guess you can convince anyone to go at a certain pace. Ian: Who are you? Will: My name is Will. And I challenge you two to a battle! Xatu: Xatu. Xatu Teleports forward, ready to battle. Kyle looks excited. Kyle: Alright then! Pikachu, you’re up! Pikachu: A bird, huh? This’ll be a piece of cake! Pikachu runs forward, facing Xatu down. Will motions to Ian. Ian: Me as well? In that case, Piplup. Piplup: Lup! Piplup joins Pikachu, the two nodding in agreement. Will: Let us begin. Xatu, Shadow Ball. Xatu forms an enlarged Shadow Ball, firing it forward. Kyle: Pikachu, run around it with Quick Attack! Ian: Piplup, go above with Bubble Beam! Pikachu speeds to the side with Quick Attack, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam at the ground to propel himself upward. Pikachu charges at Xatu with Quick Attack, but Xatu Teleports away. Pikachu skids to a stop, confused. Pikachu: Wait, where’d it go? Ian: Piplup! Keep an eye for it and strike with Bubble Beam! Piplup surveys the area below, when a shadow forms over Piplup. Piplup looks up, seeing Xatu flying right at him. Piplup: Lup! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, as Xatu’s Psychic stops it and catches it. Bubble Beam is flung back at Piplup, who takes it and is blown back. Pikachu spots this and Xatu’s slow descent. Pikachu: I’m going in with Electro Ball! Kyle: Nice choice! Pikachu forms Electro Ball on the tip of his tail, swinging the tail and throwing it. Xatu takes the hit, flying through the electricity to keep going. Kyle: It didn’t work?! Will: Shadow Ball. Xatu fires Shadow Ball, Pikachu startled into place. Piplup appears in front of Pikachu, doing a dab. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup forms a Whirlpool, which covers both Piplup and Pikachu. Shadow Ball breaks through Whirlpool, the resulting explosion blasting Pikachu and Piplup back. Ian: He’s strong. I don’t know if he’s using dream power or not. Kyle: Then, maybe we should use dream power! Ian: What about growing by your own power? Kyle: If we have access to the power, then we should take advantage of it! Not all power is bad. Plus, if we only use it in key moments, it can be a boon rather than a cheat. Ian: (Groans) Fine. You get ready for it. I’ll create a distraction. Kyle: For us, this'll be a traction! Get it? Both Ian and Will look at him with blank expressions, as if not getting it. Kyle looks between the two of them. Kyle: (Confused) What? Ian: (Baffled) Just, nothing. Will: Yeah. Don't do that again. But back to the battle! Xatu, Psychic! Ian: Bide! Piplup crouches into a fetal position, glowing with a red aura. Xatu swings its wings, releasing a wave of Psychic energy. Piplup skids back from the damage as the aura grows, eventually turning white. Piplup fires a Bide attack as large as the Hydro Vortex earlier. Will: Too simple! Teleport to Shadow Ball! Xatu Teleports away as Bide shoots past Will. Xatu reappears in the air, preparing a Shadow Ball. Kyle: Now’s our chance! Pikachu, use Gigavolt Havoc! Pikachu charges with energy, firing Gigavolt Havoc. It collides with Shadow Ball before Xatu manages to fire it, creating an explosion that envelops Xatu. Smoke rises from it, which Xatu drops out of. Piplup is off running at Xatu. Ian: Peck! Kyle: And add an Electro Ball! Xatu lands on its feet, as Piplup glows with a yellow bird aura, jumping up and Pecking Xatu. Xatu skids back as Electro Ball slams into it from above. Pikachu lands down by Piplup, as Xatu is defeated. Instead of looking upset, Will smiles and gives off a cackling laugh. Will: Ah-hahahahaha! What a spectacular battle! I will have to keep my eye on you two. Thank you for entertaining me today. But now, it is time to say farewell. A W shaped Unown appears, shining with a white light. Ian, Kyle, Piplup and Pikachu all cover their eyes as Will is enveloped by the light. When the light fades, Will and his Pokémon are gone. Kyle: That was weird. (Yawns) I’m getting tired. Is that weird for a dream world? Ian: It probably means that you are waking up. You can’t remain in a dream forever. Kyle: Heh-heh. I guess so. Well, nice to meet you Ian! Let’s battle again when my Pokémon are stronger! Ian: Agreed. Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are all lying in a grass field, fast asleep. Ian wakes up with a start, panting heavily. Ian: What the? Was that, a dream? Piplup: (Talking in his sleep) Lup. Kyle wakes up in the grass off the pathway, with Stephanie sleeping peacefully. Kyle scratches his head in confusion, as Pikachu yawns and wakes up. Kyle: I had the weirdest dream. The weirdest part being that you could talk. Pikachu: Pika? Kyle: (Laughs) Yeah, I guess that would be kinda weird, huh? Main Events * The Dream World is introduced. * Ian and Kyle meet, though due to it being in a dream world, they don't really remember each other. * Professor Burnet and Z-Moves are introduced. Characters * Ian * Kyle * Crystal * Stephanie * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Will * Professor Burnet * Announcer Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Pikachu (Kyle's) * Squirtle (Kyle's) * Bulbasaur (Kyle's) * Sandshrew (Kyle's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Butterfree (Stephanie's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Xatu (Will's) * Unown (Will's, W shaped) * Ralts (Burnet's) * Munna (Burnet's) * Bidoof (hundreds, dream Pokémon) Trivia * This is my third crossover with Primal. ** This is also the third series of Primal's that I'm doing a crossover with. * This episode introduces the dream world, a concept idea I had to connect with other series for crossovers. * Will was going to have a more antagonist role, being the master of the Dream Tent system, but it was changed as it didn't fit the feel of the episode. He is now simply a trainer exploiting the effects of the Dream Tent to its full potential. ** Will is not a member of the Elite Four in this series. This is similar to how Karen wasn't a member as well. * The inspiration of the Unown creating the Dream World is based off Pokémon the Third Movie, where they create a world based off Molly's dreams and desires. ** This also stems from the Unown creating their own dimension. * Professor Burnet was added late in the development stage, included due to studying the dream world and focusing on alternate dimensions in her varying appearances. ** She was also added due to living in the Alola region and knowing about Z-moves. Kyle was originally going to learn about Z-moves off screen before this idea. ** Her researching the dream world helped to connect all the story lines shown, as they weren't all interconnected before that. * This is the first mention of Z-Moves in the Pokémon Tales franchise. This is similar to how Mega Evolution got small teasers as well. * This episode featured all of Kyle's currently revealed Pokémon. * This is the first time that Conway has used Slowking in an official battle instead of against large groups. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc